


thats it. get out.

by yong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff and Humor, Real Life, if you’re curious just read, i’m 99 percent sure this is what happened, jisung has an honorable mention, sad I know, this is before 2018 so jaemin isnt here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yong/pseuds/yong
Summary: The real reason why Mark doesn't stay in the Dreamie's dorm.





	thats it. get out.

  _Tik Tik_ sounds in Mark's head as the imaginary timer continues to count down. He needs to get out of here as soon as possible.

 

NCT127 had just finished performing and are currently crammed into their van like sardines. They're all too preoccupied with fatigue to notice Mark's darting eyes and clammy palms. That is, except Donghyuck. Donghyuck's tapping away madly at something on his phone, probably some game. Though it's evident that he's not totally invested into it as he keeps looking up every minute to check on the member's who've all seemed to have fallen asleep (that is except Mark). 

 

The van continues rumbling along the dark streets, the sidewalks empty of bustling people. Nothing too interesting to distract Mark from his mental timer. It's about 5 minutes later that Donghyuck actually does something except huff and tap at his phone. Mark can feel a warm hand on his shoulder and turns around to see the look of concern on Donghyuck's face, which is odd considering all he does is beleaguer Mark. "Is something up?" the question seems to bore into his ears, making his whole situation worse by a good 10%. Mark weighs his options.  _Should I just tell him and have him laugh at me, or just say it's nothing so he can leave me alone?_ He goes with the second option and brushes the heavy palm on his shoulder off. 

 

He does this all the time, so to other people, it would have seemed he was telling the truth. But Donghyuck knows him good enough to figure out something's legitimate wrong. He's not one to back down so easily so he asks again, "No really, is something wrong?"  _Tik    Tik    Tik     Tik..._ "It's nothing really." He says, even though he knows that isn't true, he's about to explode. Donghyuck raises his eyebrows at him, unimpressed. "If you really insist on knowing, I'm just really nervous about next week." Mark is even surprised at himself at how easy it was to say a lie so convincingly. Suddenly the atmosphere changes into confused anxiety. "Mark-" Donghyuck nearly shouts. "what's next week?"  _Shit._ Mark hadn't thought of anything beyond what he said. What is next week? Isn't it another one of their rare free weeks where they can just lounge around? Mark reaches into his pocket to fish out his phone. He half asses clicking around their calendar pretending to be looking for something before he says "Oh. My bad. There isn't anything next week." 

 

This time, Donghyuck actually believes him. "Oh my  _god_ , Mark. You almost scared me to death." He clutches at his heart dramatically. Mark forces out the best fake laugh he can muster before turning his phone back on to try and distract himself.

 

 

 _Tik Tik_ \- the timer keeps its steady rhythm. The van is stopped in front of the Dreamies dorm to let Donghyuck and Mark out. No one is awake to say goodbye to them, so Mark takes the opportunity to bolt out of the van, Donghyuck not too far on his tail. He pelts down the hallways until he reaches the elevator and frantically pushes the up button. 20 seconds later, a panting Donghyuck arrives. "Hyung, what the hell are you so fast for?!" Mark doesn't have the time to reply as he pushes them inside the elevator. 

 

 

 _Tik Tik,_ the timer is reaching lower digits. Mark bursts through the dorm door, leaving it banging against the wall for Donghyuck to enter through. Jeno and Renjun are inside, sitting on the couch swiping absentmindedly at their phones. "The Hyungs are back!" Mark can hear Chenle screech from his and Jisung's room.  _No time to wait,_ Mark thinks, already closing and locking the door to their bathroom. 

 

He quickly unbuckles his belt and pulls his pants down to his knees, and flops quite ungracefully onto the toilet seat. There's a peaceful silence in his mind, the timer already making its departure. It feels good, all worry and anxiety just flushing away like it never made its presence. Finally, Mark can get his business done. 

 

There are tears pricking at his eyes, and it just feels so good to get it all out of his system. He ate an unheavenly amount of watermelon the day before (the reasoning literally being he dared himself because no one else said they wanted any). And if you didn't know, Mark Lee loves watermelon (Donghyuck once said "If I wasn't Mark's boyfriend, then he'd be married to a watermelon.") and watermelon has a lot to offer (and fiber). 

 

So Mark sits there, butt going numb after a couple of hours or so of just having the shit of his lifetime. He's currently mid-wipe when he hears someone rapping at the bathroom door. "Whoever's been in there, could you  _please_ hurry. I need to go." He hears Chenle whine from the other side. Mark thinks he hears someone in the living room say something with his name in it. "Just one second-" Mark says, done with cleaning himself up. He pushes the toilet handle, pulls his pants back up, and goes over to wash his hands. 

 

The toilet makes a strange noise, and just as quickly as it left, Mark's anxiety comes flooding back. The toilet apparently couldn't do its job, so now it's filling up with water making an overwhelming amount of disgusting fluid.  _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!_ Mark thinks. He's trying really hard to remember what the dorm auntie said about how to unclog a toilet. In mass hysteria, Mark spots a plunger right beside the toilet and makes a grab for it. But once it's in his hands, he can't remember what to do with it.  _Dude, I'm so doomed..._ Mark thinks, and thrusts the handle part of the plunger into the toilet to no success. 

 

Apparently, the time had gotten out of hand and Chenle's back and louder than ever screaming at him to let him in. Chenle's accompanied by Jeno who calmly tells Mark to open the door. With hands covered in his own water filth, Mark quickly opens the door without thinking. Chenle stops mid-scream to just  _gape_ at the mess the toilet had created on the floor. "What. The.  _FUCK_!" Jeno yells, Renjun responding with "Language!" from somewhere in the dorm. Jeno thunders in madly, pushing a flabergasted mark out of the way. With rushed hesitation, he grabs the plunger handle and turns it around to use it correctly and gives the toilet several plunges. 

 

Somehow, Chenle starts laughing and mumbling something like "mark" and "clogged toilet". As Jeno tells Chenle to stop laughing and to get some towels, Mark stands there like a frozen statue. His face feels like it's on fire and he bets that If he had the nerve to look into the mirror he'd be as red as the flames in hell.  _Where I belong,_ he thinks to himself. In all the commotion, Donghyuck comes out of nowhere and starts giggling with a hand over his mouth.  _Speaking of hell, the devil just walked right in._ Mark thinks. 

 

"Renjun- Jisung, come look at Mark." Donghyuck ushers and suddenly they appear as if they just teleported. "Hyung....." Jisung starts but doesn't finish, too shocked to say anything. "Why the  _fuck_ is there only one bathroom?!" Jeno snaps angrily, too fixated on the task at hand. All Mark wants to do is just wash his hands, and sleep. He never asked for this. "I'm just gonna step out-" Mark starts but Jeno quickly grabs his arm effectively stopping him. "The only place  _you're_ going is to the 127 dorms. Sorry, but you're not staying here tonight." 

 

Whether he meant it or not, it still hurt Marks feelings.  _"Fine!"_ He spits out and thunders out of the bathroom, out of the dorm, down the elevator, and finally to the 127 dorms. His tears paint his cheeks in pure guilt and sadness and it hurts him to think of what just happened. He knocks anxiously at the 127 dorms, and after half a minute, it creaks ajar and Taeyong's standing there, dog plushie under his arm - clearly been woken up from sleep (even though it's only 9:32 PM). "Come in Mark," Taeyong says sleepily, and if Mark wasn't emotionally damaged he'd think it was cute. He walks in, head lowered and heads for the main couch. 

 

Taeyong closes the door behind him and walks over to sit on the couch with him. "What's up Mark? Why're you here at this time?" Taeyong says while rubbing his eyes. Mark doesn't trust his voice enough so he just murmurs "nightmare". Taeyong coos tiredly and wraps his arms around Mark, his dog plushie falling forgotten onto the couch cushion. "Whatever it was, you're okay now. You're safe." He assures him while petting his hair. For a moment, Mark actually  _does_ feel safe. He does feel relieved - Taeyong's good at that.  

 

The moments replay in his mind like an old film on repeat. Thinking about it, it brings tears back to his eyes. Quietly, he whimpers as he starts bawling. Surprised, Taeyong hugs him, attempting to calm him by shushing him. "Is' Okay, is' okay," Taeyong repeats. In a fruitless attempt, Mark cries harder. Without pressuring him with questions, Taeyong tells him he can sleep with him "-or on the couch, if you don't want to." to which Mark chooses the couch. Taeyong isn't offended, giving him one of his numerous pillows and an extra blanket laying at the end of his bed to sleep with. 

 

Mark gets situated, and finally after hours of staying up thinking of how terribly  _stupid_ and  _humiliating_ that whole experience was, he lulls himself to sleep to the rhythm to his own breathing.

 

 

 

The next morning, Mark wakes up to hear voices in the kitchen talking and he tunes in for long enough to tell they were talking about him. "Poor Mark." He hears Doyoung murmur. "Jeno texted me with the whole thing and said he feels really bad about-" Mark stops listening. 

 

He stays in the 127 dorms, dreading going back to the Dream dorm to retrieve his stuff. Somewhere amidst the morning, he gets a text from Jeno.

 

 ** _nojaem_ : ** dude im sooooo sorry

 ** _nojaem_ : ** i overreacted im so so so sorry

__**nojaem:** _please forgive me_ _ _

 

 **mark:**   _Nah, its fine, its my fault anyways haha_

 

_**nojaem:** _nO ITS MY FAULT SHUT UP_ _

__**nojaem:** _anyways as i was saying_ _ _

___**nojaem:** _i have no right to tell you where you live or dont live_ _ _ _

____**nojaem:** _basically what i mean is you can come back now,_ _ _ _ _

_____**nojaem:** _if you... want to :(_ _ _ _ _ _

 

 **mark:**   _Yeah, no thx. Ill just stay here_

 **mark:**   _Thx tho_

 

___**nojaem:** _no i wan tyou to come back :(((((_ _ _ _

______**nojaem:** _please say you'll come back_ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

 **mark:**   _N_ _o_

 

___**nojaem:** _hyuckie said he misses you.. :((((((((_ _ _ _

 

 **mark:** _Then he can join me, I'm not going back_

 **mark:** _That was traumatizing enough as it was_

 

___**nojaem:** _I WONT STOP APOLOGIZING UNTIL YOU COME BACK_ _ _ _

____[read 16:47]_ _ _ _

______**nojaem:** _fine_ _ _ _ _ _ _

____[read 16:47]_ _ _ _

 

 

In the end, Mark forgave Jeno but stayed in the dorms, and since Donghyuck adored Mark too much to leave him alone, he joined him too. And from then on, they stayed in the 127 dorms.

 

And that is the reason why Mark doesn't stay in the Dreamies dorm anymore. (And Donghyuck)

 

 

 

 **chinlee:** ____Haha you clogged the toilet ahhahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahhahahah xD_ _ _ _

____[read 00:27]_ _ _ _

 

**Author's Note:**

> haha if you made it this far then i applaud you for sticking through this monstrosity. you're allowed to call yourself a true fan if youve read this 100% through. now, i know what you're thinking: "what the fuck is this and i need context asap". well lucky for you i have the answer. ive been meaning to write a crack fic for months now and i finally got a solid idea while on the toilet. do yall remember that one nct video where the members exposed mark for clogging up the toilet? well yeah i hope that supplies you with enough answers


End file.
